1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional shower head, and more particularly to a switching mechanism of shower head.
2. Description of Prior Art
In conventional technology, the multi-functional shower heads come in many different varieties, in which the switching mechanisms with multiple functions are all designed very differently. But, until so far, in variant shower heads, the switching mechanism shifting each function is combined into the main body, by turning one component (just like outlet disk and so on) selecting desired nozzles open carries out this spray mode.
For some conventional shower heads, when it comes to switching the shower head the head has to be taken down from where it is hanged, and held in hand for a user to operate a desired mode; the operation is thus inconvenient, especially for a shower head of a large size (such as 8 inches and more spray disk), since extra effort is required; as regards positioned shower heads, they are usually located at a higher position over the head of the user, so the operation is more inconvenient, especially to the shorter users, the position of the adjusting component is so high that they can not get to operate; and for suiting to the change of the spraying angle, a ball spherical joint attached between the outlet of pipe and the shower head is employed in coming goods, in this case, as switching the spray mode, due to poor resistant torsion of the spherical joint, switching operation is usually failed with one hand, hence in common situations both hands are needed to operate the switching mechanism; on the other hand, frequent use of the switching component located on surface of the main body of the shower head can easily cause adjacent components of the switching mechanism to be loosen, further affecting the waterproof performance.